


Could You Give Me A Hand

by dragonstar17



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Writing Prompt, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstar17/pseuds/dragonstar17
Summary: Bokuto needs help building volleyball carts and cuteness happens.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Could You Give Me A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt  
> Person A: *trying to fix something*  
> Person A: Could you give me a hand?  
> Person B: *grabs their hand and holds it*  
> Person A: You’re cute but that’s not what I meant.

It was a relatively quiet day on the Fukurodani campus. Akashi was taking advantage of the slow but pleasant day by reading under a tree near the volleyball gym; he was reading a copy of Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson. He was about halfway through when he heard his name being called. 

“Akaashi!” The said person didn’t have to look up to know it was his captain shouting at him. Akaashi could pick his voice out of thousands of people without even trying. There was just something about that voice that made him smile, or maybe it wasn’t just the voice but the person who it belonged to. Akaashi placed his bookmark in his story before shutting it and by the time the action was finished Bokuto stood in front of him in all his glory. 

Bokuto stood before blocking the little sun filtering through the cloudy sky. “Hello, Bokuto-san is there something wrong?” Akaashi greets making a move to get up off the ground. Bokuto reaches out his hand which Akasshi accepts helping him up off the ground. 

“There is nothing wrong, but…” Boukto mutters something that Akaashi can’t make out. 

Akaashi takes a step closer to the man in front of him looking into his golden eyes. “I didn’t catch that, can you repeat that last part.”

“The new ball carts came, and I can’t put them together.” Boukto takes a sudden interest at the ground below them. Fukurodani volleyball club had received a donation to replace the old ball cart with new ones a couple weeks back. The new one must have just arrived. “I told coach I would do it, but the instructions don’t make sense.” Boukto whines sending a pouting look towards his setter. 

Akaashi shakes his head with a slight smile on his face. “Would you like me to help you?” He questions placing a hand on his ace’s shoulder. A smile quickly replaces the pout on Bokuto’s face. 

“Yes please Akaashi!” Bokuto cheers, pulling him into a quick hug before letting him go and grabbing Akaashi’s book from its place on the ground. Akaashi could barely blink before Bokuto had taken off toward the gym and Akaashi followed quickly behind. 

Once the two reached the gym Akaashi took in the chaos in front of him. Parts were scattered all around the gym. Four cardboard boxes were ripped and shoved into one corner of the gym. Loose screw and bolt bags were in different locations and the instructions were sitting by one of the benches next to a partially assembled base. Akaashi sighed, it was going to take awhile. 

\---- Time Skip ----

The duo had finally reached the last cart after an hour and a half. Akaashi had taken on the task of reading the instruction and piece everything together; while Bokuto was tasked with collecting the pieces that were needed and lending a hand if Akaashi needed help. 

Bokuto was recounting a story about one of his and Kuroo's adventures when Akaashi held out his hand to grab his attention. “Could you give me a hand?” Bokuto quickly places his hand in Akaashi lacing their fingers together. Akaashi felt his face heat up as Bokuto hand wrapped around his. It was rougher than Akaashi but it gave off a comforting warmth. Akaashi looks up trying to keep the blush off his face and failing, and by the looks of the owl like captain he was having the same problem. “You’re cute but that's not what I meant.” He says squeezing the smaller hand with his.

“Sorry Akaashi.” Bokuto mutters as his face goes completely red and he tries pulling his hand away, but Akaashi just grips it harder.

“I didn’t say to let go.” Akaashi still holds his hand but lessens his grip a bit as he gets up from the gym floor. He smiles gently at Bokuto, and Bokuto returns the smile ten fold. 

“Um…Akaashi do you want to get ice cream after practice?” Bokuto asks, looking into his eyes and down at their hands and back up. 

Akaashi gives his hand another squeeze, “I would love to Bokuto-san.” Akaashi leans up a bit and kisses his check. Bokuto touches the spot of his cheek with his other hand in awe. “Now we have to finish this cart don’t we.” 

“Of course Akaashi!” They finish the last cart still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story!!!


End file.
